Commodity polymers are typically produced from petrochemical sources by well-known synthetic means. However, recent advances in technology have resulted in the promise of new sources of commodity polymers. Particularly promising is the production of plastic resins using living organisms ("bioplastic"), including genetically manipulated bacteria and crop plants, which are designed to produce polymers such as polyhydroxyalkanoate (PHA); a number of bacteria which naturally produce PHA are also promising sources of PHA. (See for example, Poirier, Y., D. E. Dennis, K. Klomparens and C. Somerville, "Polyhydroxybutyrate, a biodegradable thermoplastic, produced in transgenic plants", SCIENCE, Vol. 256, pp. 520-523 (1992); World Patent Application Publication No. 95/05472, published Feb. 23, 1995; and World Patent Application Publication No. 93/02187, published Feb. 4, 1993; NOVEL BIODEGRADABLE MICROBIAL POLYMERS, E. A. Dawes, ed., NATO ASI Series, Series E: Applied Sciences--Vol. 186, Kluwer Academic Publishers (1990)). In a large scale production, for example agricultural production, the harvesting and purifying of such bioplastic from the biomass debris is a critical step for determining the practical feasibility of such technology.
The separation of polymeric lipids such as PHA from a large-scale biological source, such as an agricultural crop, is not a trivial task. The conventional separation methods used extensively in the extraction of low molecular weight lipids are not practical to employ in a resin isolation process. For example, a simple mechanical press is impractical because, unlike separating vegetable oils from oilseeds, solid plastics cannot be squeezed out of crops by mechanical pressing.
Separation of PHA by sedimentational methods should be, in principle, possible. However, simple gravitational (1-G force) settling in a liquid suspending medium is, in fact, quite impractical. The rate of settling is extremely slow. In addition, such slow settling is easily disrupted by the Brownian motion of the fine PHA particles induced by the thermal fluctuation of the suspending fluid molecules surrounding the particles. Furthermore, the extended period of time required to settle very fine PHA particles introduces the problem of bacterial contamination and subsequent biodegradation of the particle suspension.
Known solvent extraction methods are also impractical for a largescale separation of PHA from an agricultural crop. A commonly used solvent for the extraction of PHA from bacteria is chloroform. Also described for use are other halogenated hydrocarbon solvents such as dichloromethane, dichlorethane and chloropropane (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,245, Stageman, issued Dec. 31, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,907, Senior, Wright and Alderson, issued Apr. 13, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,684, Vanlautem and Gilain, issued Jan. 12, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,604, Vanlautem and Gilain, issued Nov. 10, 1987; European Patent Application 036 699, Holmes and Wright, published Sep. 3, 1981; and German Patent Application 239 609, Schmidt, Schmiechen, Rehm and Trennert, published Jan. 10, 1986). However, such solvents are potentially harmful to health and environment. Consequently, the use of a large amount of such solvents, especially near the harvesting site, would be undesirable.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a simple and economical process for recovering bioplastics from a large-scale biological source. Such a process would preferably be easily adaptable as an integral part of the agricultural production of related commodities, e.g., oil and meal in the case of oilseeds.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a process for recovering bioplastics from a biomass.
These and other objects of the present invention will become evident to those skilled in the art from a reading of the present disclosure with the appended claims.